Naruto Shippuuden: Naruto's Secret Date Book
by DemonRedBeastBoy
Summary: While Naruto is on Vacation is poor girlfriend Hinata is home alone. Until she finds his date book and suddenly she and her friends are tracking down all of his exes. Will Naruto live to see the light of day or will he have to answer to the girls?... read and find out. Warning May contain implied humor , minor lemons, blood and gore and possibly Yami Hinata
1. Date Book Discovered Ex 1

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN: NARUTO'S SECRET DATE BOOK!

Dizz-sensei: I am back with a new one shot… this is more humor based. The summary is like this my friends. Hinata is cleaning Naruto's apartment while he is on vacation in The Hidden Hot Spring Village with fellow Jinchuuriki Killer Bee and Former Jinchuriki Gaara. Hinata finds a book that belongs to Naruto and reveals that Naruto has had relationships in the past. So with her friends Ino,Sakura and Ten Ten the track down the exs and who they are will shock you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did… NARUTO WOULD HAVE A HAREM !

It has been 4 days since Naruto Uzumaki left to go on a vacation to the Hidden Hot Spring Village with Killer Bee and Gaara. Naruto's girlfriend Hinata was alone in the apartment having moved in with him a year ago after they had been dating for 5 months. It has been 4 years since the battle of Pein and 3 years since the battle with the fake Madara Uchiha and the Juubi. Hinata was as happy as could be even though Naruto was gone on his vacation. Hinata giggled softly remembering when Naruto told her apparently Tsunade told him that if he did not take this vacation that she would revoke his Jonin rank and make him train with Guy for the next few weeks plus on top of that she would give the vacation to the owners of Naruto's favorite ramen shop. It was safe to say that Naruto was freaked and quickly went home to pack while his confused girlfriend watched. Naruto left later that day. Hinata sighed before she pouted, Naruto was to be gone for a month on vacation and she had only gotten a few letters from him telling her that he met up with Bee and Gaara who were forced to go on vacation by A and Temari.

Hinata was currently cleaning the small apartment when she made it to her boyfriend's room and looked around pouting. She stared at the mess before she tilted her head to the side for a moment " Naruto-kun" she said with a sigh as she started to pick of some of the clothing that were on the floor " I wish you were here… it is boring without" she said softly before she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She paused for a moment and looked at the object; she gently picked it up and noted that it was a small black book. She looked it over and felt curiosity overcome her as she opened the book up. She stared at its contents and blinked reading it before she blushed and paled. "I-I-It cannot be" she stuttered before she closed the book and quickly finished cleaning the room before she grabbed her jacket and raced out the door.

A few Hours later, Hinata was at a local tea shop with 3 of her friends, Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten. As the girls sat in quiet, the three who were called started to wonder why they were here and what was the problem. As they all sat the awkward silence filled the room, making a few of the girls uncomfortable before Sakura lightly raised her hand "um.. Hinata… what is…?" she began before something was slammed on the table. It was the black book that Hinata has found earlier while cleaning back at the apartment. The three girls looked at it with confusion written on their faces before they looked to Hinata than back to the book as the young Hyuuga woman opened it. On the first page of the book it read in bold letter " Naruto's Date Book". All of the girls gasped at this, in complete shock that Naruto Uzumaki the knuckleheaded Ninja and the once dead last at the academy had such a book. The air was silent again as the girls took in this information. Soon Sakura spoke up again as she looked to the other girls " um… are we sure this is for real?' she asked looking at the girls

Ten Ten nodded " it looks real … I mean it is Naruto's hand writtening and all it could be his" she said looking at the other girls

Ino laughed nervously "um yeah… ok but if it is his maybe there are not many girls in here you know" she said looking at them before she looked back to the black book with fear

Sakura nodded her head agreeing "Yeah I mean how many people can be in here besides…" she began

"10" Hinata side softly as she looked down staring at the ground "there are ten other girls in this book " she added before she looked up to the other girls.

To say the girls were surprised was an understatement; they were downright shocked to hear that there were ten other girls that Naruto has been with besides HInata . Sakura frowned before she slammed her hands on the table and stood up looking at the girls "we must find out about these girls…. This is an A rank mission ….. This is not right for Naruto to have this many girlfriends and not tell Hinata. What if one of them had taken Naruto's innocence before Hinata" she said as she looked at the other girls who all nodded their heads "Great so who is the first girl?" she asked opening the book before she felt her jaw drop.

Temari was a beautiful young Suna Kunoichi and was the ambassador to the Hidden Sand. She was currently on a mission regarding new documents for a party to celebrate the end of the War against Obito and Madara, she stood outside the dango shop for a nice break. She munched happily on the sweet chicken before she paused. She felt like she was being watched and she had a feeling that something was wrong as well but she could not put her finger on it. She slowly looked up saw four sets of eyes looking at her. Now she was not really concerned with them because they had all chatted before but the look on their faces said that they wanted answers for something. Part of her wanted to get the hell out of there because of how Hinata and Sakura were looking at her. The other part was curious to know what their problem was. And why they were looking at her like that? She stared at them for a moment before that other won and she opened her mouth "so ladies…. What's up?" she asked trying to ignore the fear she was feeling from how they were looking at her.

Sakura looked at her "we need answers… what can you say about this?" she asked holding up the black book. In it was a seductive picture of Temari in nothing but her fishnets holding her fan smiling at the camera with a sultry smile on her face. Temari blushed a deep red enough to make the once shy Hinata jealous. She had remembered that picture it was when she used to date Naruto when he stopped in Suna during his 3 year training mission with that pervert Jairiya. She had dated him for a year and 4 months until they decided to just remain friends but not after some fun nights in bed or rather anywhere they could fun to explore. She had given him that picture to remember her by but did not expect him to actually keep it. She paled as she realized what this was. The girls had found this and we now going to track down the exs and asked them why they dated? Why they broke up and how far they have gotten. Temari paled as she realized this and noticed that the girls stared at her waiting.

'_Damn it… I cannot tell them that I took Naruto's first…. Shit… this is bad ok ok they do not know what you did …. Ok breath and relax just play it cool'_ she thought as she looked at them before she noticed HInata staring at her waiting '_why does she look like she wants to gut me?_' she asked herself scared. She looked and saw that Hinata had her hand on her kunai pouch and it made her even more terrified because nothing was worse than a woman stating her claim. And while she had claimed Naruto's first years ago there was no way in hell she was going to tell this Hyuuga that not with that look. She took a deep breath and stared at the girls before she sighed " ok ok… so me and Blonde dated for a while what is the big deal?" she asked coolly looking at the girls showing no emotion in hopes that this will go smoothly and she would not be impaled by a kunai. She looked at them but was many watching Hinata, you could feel the chill and dark aura coming off the girl and it frightened the Jonin greatly and made her want to run and run fast.

Sakura looked at her before she frowned at her choice of words and how she acted like it was not weird at all. "The big deal? The big deal Temari-san is that you dated Naruto-baka and never told us… Hinata is dating him now and wants to know the mistakes you made so that she can keep her man" she said looking at her with a frown.

Temari blinked confused before she looked to Hinata than back to Sakura before she burst out laughing. They girls looked at her confused and wondered what had been said to make her laugh? Temari calmed down after a while before she wiped a tear from her face and looked at them " ok ok look girls I admit I dated Naruto but really? It is not that big of a deal. But since you really want to know but…. I will tell you ok?" she asked and watched as the girls nodded their heads and sat down. Temari sighed before she looked at them " ok it all Started years ago when Naruto was still on his training mission…" she began

_- Flash Back-_

_It was a hot day in Suna, like any other day and Termari Sabaku was getting on of the shower from her bath. She had just gotten done training her students at the academy and was promoted to Chunin not long ago by the council. She sighed to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror exploring her body amused. She was 14 years old and her body was coming around nicely for a girl her age. Her breast were a nice B cup close to a C meaning soon when she was old enough she would be at least a large see which was going to be great when flirting with boys. She smirked to herself before they door opened as her brother Kankuro opened the door "Hey Tem…. ARGH!1" he tried but never finished as Temari nailed in between the eyes with a brush as she looked at her brother blushing madly "DUMBASS KNOCK!" she shouted slamming the door. Gaara looked down at his brother who was knocked out and sighed " I told you she was bathing" he said before he dragged his brother out of the room before something worse happened to him. _

_Temari smiled to herself as she shaved her legs and fixed herself up before she started to put lotion to get her skin from drying due to the harsh weather in the desert. She smiled before she fixed her hair in the normal four ponytails before putting her fishnets on then her other clothing and headed out to grab a bite to eat. She walked down stairs and looked seeing her brothers eating Bacon,eggs and toast before she grabbed herself a plate " so what is the news today?' she asked looking to Gaara while Kankuro was pouting at his sister while rubbing his head where the brush had nailed him in the head. Gaara looked to Kakuro before he looked to his older sister "Naruto Uzumaki will be coming here to train for a while. He is training with the sanin Jairiya for the next few years and has decided to train here first" he said which made both siblings blink in confusion before they snapped out of it. Temari frowned "so wait why come here?" she asked looking at him _

_Gaara looked to his sister for a moment "According to Baki Jairiya wants Naruto to train in a harsh climate and learn how to get used to it. "he said before he finished his orange juice and walked out of the room but before he was gone he turned " he will be here in an hour and will be leaving with us while he is here" he said before he walked out of the room _

_Temari blinked before she tilted her head and looked Kankuro confused. Kankuro shrugged before he stood up and walked out of the room following Gaara. Temari let out a sigh before she too followed to meet Naruto out at the front gate._

_Time skip 4 months later. _

_Naruto had been leaving with them for a while now and Temari for some reason enjoyed his company. Sure he was a little annoying and had this habit of wanting Ramen a lot but after a short time she had gotten him to eat a variety of other foods to tone it down a bit. She had no idea that today was going to spark something that would change her life for the next year and on. She was heading to the training grounds today to see what Naruto would like for lunch and see if he wanted to try some cloths shopping so that he would have other things to wear besides his normal ninja outfit. However, when she arrived she saw something that made her brain stop for a moment and her cheeks to go red.. There was Naruto near the spring that was close to the grounds butt naked. Temari could not believe it, she tried to look away but no matter how hard she tried she could not turn away. Her eyes roamed his body from his chest and back to his ass and legs. She blushed when he turned giving her a great view of his 6 inch member 'damn…. He is big…. Wait he is only 13… oh man how big will it get when he is a man?' she thought to herself as she blushed. She quickly hid back as she watched him subconsciously licking her lips before she shook her head. She trained to clear her thoughts but frowned when Naruto started to get dressed again after getting his body clean. She chose to come out once his pants were on and surprise him. Temari blushed looking at him "Naruto…. I was wondering what you would like to eat and also to take you close shopping to get you some civilian attire "she said looking at him with a pink hue on her cheeks._

_Naruto looked to Temari and smiled softly at her. He enjoyed her company a lot and was glad she did not hit him over the head a lot like Sakura did. He never understood why she did it and why she treated him so bad. But here away and with Temari, he was started to see a new girl that might like him;. He frowned for a moment before he turned away thinking. He could not betray Sakura and Temari probably did not like him anyway. He paused for a moment looked to her and noticed her pink cheeks. He remembered another girl doing the same before the wheels in his head started to turn "Pervy Sage said that girls blush either when they are sick, drunk or in love… and you can tell by the shade and how the act…. Does Temari like me?' he thought to himself before he looked to her. Naruto smiled kindly at her before he nodded "sure" he said before he walked over to her "Hey how about some of that dango stuff you keep talking about?" he asked looking at. He smiled as Temari giggled telling him it was only a stack time food like Ramen. Naruto had learned that despite his love for Ramen it was not the best food to eat and he needed more in his diet. So after leaving with Temari, Gaara and Kankruo he had started to eat healthier though he did not like a lot of the vegetables. Naruto enjoyed staying with them and he loved to make fun of Kankuro for wearing what he thought was Temari's makeup. It really pissed him off but man it was funny to see the look on his face. Naruto walked with Temari towards the clothing shop and pouted as she looked through the men's clothing to see what would look good on him. _

_As Temari searched she had picked some cloths that would show off his hot body just for her own pleasure. She blushed lightly as she thought about it before she shook her head. She had to clear her thoughts before she looked to him and smirked. What the hell? She mused as she started to grabbed clothing thought would complement his body before she walked over. " Try this on" she said smiling at him and watched as Naruto took the closing and walked into the changing room. She tilted her head and waited for him to come out while she looked for more things for him to try on. She paused as she heard footsteps before she turned to look and blushed seeing Naruto dressed in a sleeveless muscle shirt and white jeans. She had to admit he looked good dressed like that. She smiled at him as she walked towards him "not bad not bad… we just need to… AGH!" she started but she tripped over some clothes that were on the floor and fell on top of Naruto. Temari groaned softly as she opened her eyes to meet Naruto's deep sea blue eyes. She could not help but feel mesmerized as she looked deep into them. Temari blushed lightly before she smirked at him " Hey Naruto… mind if we stop by my house real quick?" she asked with a purr. Naruto blushed lightly before he nodded " um yeah sure" he said. Naruto helped her up and smiled before he walked with her to her house not knowing what was going to happen to him._

_Once they got to Temari's place, Temari had Naruto wait on the couch before she walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a smirk on her face. Naqruto looked over and suddenly felt his pants get tight and his jaw dropping. He looked at the blonde before him as she wore nothing but her fishnets. He could see everything from her C cup breast to her smooth stomach and her long tone legs. Naruto gulped as Temari walked towards him with a smirk swaying her hips before she sat in his lap and kissed his lips._

_ Flashback End-

Temari was blushing as she could not keep going. She had to stop as she remembered what happened that night. She was fucked stupid and could not walked straight for a week. Sadly after dating Naruto for 7 months they realized their love life was nothing but sex and no love. So they broke it off though Temari still missed the sex. Temari looked up and noticed the girls glaring at her. She rubbed her head " anyway… um ….we broke it off after 7 months… and decided to remain friends " she said as she looked at them. Hinata was just looking at her before she walked out which caused Temari to feel bad for the girl. She sighed and looked at the others " look we decided not to tell our current lovers cause we thought it would be better this way. But just me I no longer have feeling for him" she said. The other girls just stared at her. Sakura looked at Temari "we understand Temari-san… but we need to find the next girl" she said.

The girls walked out and caught up with Hinata. Hinata turned and looked at the girls " so who is next?" she asked wanting to know who else had had her Naruto. She was not happy at all as she looked at the evil book. Ino opened the book and looked it over it before she tilted her head " um the next girl is…."

Dizz Sensei : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I bet you all thought I was gonna do a lemon with that Temari Scene… sorry but I might do it in the next one.

Naruto: 'paled' Are you trying to get me killed while I am on vacation?

Dizz-sensei: Maybe… lol

Naruto: 'pale'

Dizz-sensei: Anyway please review and feel free to mentions some girsl you would like to see in the date book or vote for them on my page … peace


	2. The Angel in the book

Naruto Shipuuden: Naruto's Secret Date Book

Dizz-Sensei: Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo I am so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter and I have the new chapter and this one I believe with make your eyes pop.

Naruto: ' pales' Oh god what did you do?

Dizz-Sensei : Nothing … so shut up and tell them

Naruto: sigh' Your Prince of Disaster does not own or profit from Naruto so please support Kishomoto

Chapter 2 Konan

The girls stared at her picture in shock. Konan of the former Akatsuki who was in the date book, her picture was of her in the Akatsuki robes that were open with a set of matching bra and panties that had the Akatsuki patterns. Sakura was staring at the picture in pure shock before she looked to the other girls who all were in shock.

Ino took the book and tilted her head "Konan?... of the Akatsuki?...why the hell is she in this book?" she asked looking to the other girls before she looked back to the picture. She paused and noted the collar around her neck that had a chain attached to it. "Oh wow… is she acting like a slave in this picture?" she asked causing Hinata to jump up and take the picture looking it over as she blushed " Naruto-kun did something this.. This dirty with an ex?" she asked shocked as she looked over the picture

Sakura looked at Hinata " Hinata I am sure that if we talk with Konan she will tell us what happened between the two of them" she said touching the girl's shoulder as she looked at the picture.

Tenten looked at Sakura "um not to sound mean or anything but Konan is the Amekage of the Hidden Rain Village… how we are going to get an audience?' she asked as she looked at the girls

Ino smirked at her "simple she is coming here for a treaty with Lady Tsunade so when can get here there" she said with a smirk on her face

The girls looked at each other before they all nodded and headed off to find Konan and talk to her about Naruto and her relationship with him. The girl arrived at the apartment where Konan was staying and walked into the building. Ino looked to the other three girls "now keep in mind this is one of the Akatsuki Members that is still alive so do not try anything "she said as the other three nodded their heads before following Ino to the room. Once the girls got there, Sakura walked up to the door and gently knocked. There was a sound of someone getting up before a Blue Haired woman opened the door dressed in Kage robes with sky blue colors. She stared at the girls with a blank look upon her face before she tilted her head " Yes?" she asked looking at the girls curious to know what they could possibly want when it was almost time for her to leave.

Tenten stepped up before she took a breath and looked at Konan " um hi Amekage-sama…. We were wondering if we could talk to you about Naruto?... um we are trying to help Naruto because he has been so depressed and left to go on vacation. So we were cleaning his room and found a book with your picture saying you two dated" she said half lying.

Konan stared at the girls with a blank looked before she moved away " come inside" she said looking at the girls.

The girls walked into the room and looked around seeing a lot of toys and S&M gear around the room. They looked to Konan as she sat down at her desk looking at them " sorry for the mess I was not expecting company" she said looking at the girls .

Ino gave a halfhearted laugh " yeah we did not expect to come here … but um we understand that you use to date Naruto" she said looking at Konan as they all sat down waiting for her story.

Konan stared blanky at the two girls before she sighed " fine fine " she said before she got comfortable and stared at the two girls " As you wish it all start during the Pein Attack some odd years ago After Naruto-sama defeated Nagato" she said softly

Ino looked at her " Naruto-sama?"

Konan blushed lightly but still looked calm as she sat there " Yes …. You see after Naruto-sama defeated Pein…." She began

= Ancient Art: Flashback No Jutsu=

Konan stood looking down at her friend Nagato tears falling down as she fell to her knees looking at him " why did you leave me alone?... what am I to do now?" she asked tears falling onto the dead red head's face. " First my parents then Yahiko-kun and now you Nagato… you all left me alone" she said softly.

A young blond 16 year old looked at her sadly, Naruto could not help but feel responsible for her pain. Naruto slowly walked up to the blue haired woman and placed his hand onto her shoulder.. Naruto kneeled down looking at her " hey… everything will be ok" he said softly smiling at her.

Konan looked at him before she hugged him crying into his chest " What am I going to do?" she asked softly.

Naruto hugged her " you will go back to Rain and become their leader… help them like Yahiko and Nagato" he said smiling at her. " and if you want I will go with you to help get your started" he said smiling at her.

Konan looked up at him for a moment shocked before she smiled " thank you Naruto-sama" she said softly. Konan paused for a moment "but wait…. How will you come with me if you have to stay here?" she asked looking at him

Naruto grinned at her "simple… like this" he said smiling at her before he made a familiar hand sign " Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he said before another one of him appeared next to him. " This guy will go back and talk with the village and stay until I come back. And in the mean time I will go with you to Rain" he said smiling at her.

Konan looked at him and smiled at that before she nodded her head " Hai Naruto-sama" she said before she stood " lets go then" she said as she made a series of hand signs before a large paper bird appeared " it will be faster if we fly" she said looking at him.

Naruto looked at the bird unsure before he timidly got on. He looked at her for a moment before he looked to the bird " um ok I am on" he said looking to Konan

Konan blushed lightly " um you have to wrap your arms around my waste Naruto-sama… or you may fall as we fly" she said

Naruto turned red before he did as she said. He heard a chuckle from his clone and glared over at him. The clone just smirked and waved before he ran off to go back to the village to see what was going on and check on Hinata.

Konan looked to Naruto " hold on" she said before she made thew bird shot into the air causing Naruto to freak and his hands to move up and cup her breast. Konan gasped and moaned softly " Naruto-sama… not now later" she said just to tease the young male.

Naruto blushed before he stammers taking his hands from her breast and back to her waist." S-s-s-sorry" he said sheepishly with a huge blush on his face that would make Hinata say damn.

Konan chuckled at him " It is fine…. I do not mind "she said as the fly to Rain Country and headed to The Hidden Rain Village.

Naruto looked in awe at the village. There were skyscrapers everywhere that touched high in the sky. It was lost on him why it was called The Village Hidden by Rain until it started to rain suddenly. He blinked and looked to the bird as they descended onto their Kage office. It was more like a condo that was reinforced to keep the water out. He noticed that Konan and gotten off making him follow " so this is The Hidden Rain?.. wow " he said looking at it.

Konan smiled softly at him " please come in" she said smiling at him as she opened the door to the building.

Naruto blinked as he walked into the room and looked around " Wow" he said as the place was huge. " You live here?" he asked as he noticed all the battle trophy one of which was the mask of Hanzo the Salamander. He looked at it not seeing what Konan was doing.

Konan was currently undressing and was looking Naruto boy had freed Nagato and Yahiko and allowed them to find peace in death. Konan smiled softly as she remembers how her friends would tell her that she needed to find someone and settle down with a family. She smiled as she believed that she found the man that could make that happen. She walked over to him after she finished undressing " Naruto-sama?" she asked with a shy tone in her voice

Naruto looked up and turned to look at Konan to ask what was wrong before he felt his heart stopped. He looked at her " Konan-chan?" he asked in shock looking at her

Konan smiled softly at him before she suddenly kissed her lips

Naruto was in shock as he felt her lips before he kissed her back. He suddenly stopped and looked at her " Wait Konan … we cannot do this" he said

Konan looked at her " you say that but I feel something poking at me and so far you are not trying to get away from me" she said with a smirk as she kissed him again.

_She's right… Damn it… Come on Naruto, think of Sakura! Come on! Think of Hinata she just confessed to you Damn it _His train of thought was interrupted when Konan placed her hand lightly on his cheek, her touch causing him to slightly shiver. _Don't give into it Naruto! Think of the girls that you need to figure out how you feel about! Think of them! Naru-_

The shinobi's will was broken as soon as the angel's lips once more touched upon his, this time with passion.

_...Oh fuck it..._ He could resist no longer. Naruto kissed her back, all thought of regret vanishing from his mind.

Konan murmured a command through the contact, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make me yours, Uzumaki Naruto…"

The jinchuuriki, his hormones spinning out of control, no longer cared about what he did.

He responded, "I plan to…", and followed to kiss her harshly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Konan moaned a little and blushed, delighted that she finally was going to become one with Nagato's heir. Her right hand traveled to Naruto's chest while her tongue flicked across the blonde's lips flirtatiously, earning herself entry into Naruto's mouth. Her time devoted to exploration was cut short once the boy's tongue met with hers, the two beings proceeding to ferociously wrestle each other. Their open mouths locked, the sound of slurping, sucking, and heavy breathing escaping the contact.

They swirled their tongues around each other's for about 15 minutes, stopping temporarily to breathe when needed, then continuing their lustful embrace. Once the kiss was finally broken by Konan, Naruto protested. "W-why'd you-"

The angel of Amegakure placed her right extended index finger over his lips, smiling. "Good things come to those who wait… Naruto…" The blonde then realized that her left hand was on his erection.

Konan licked his cheek. "It looks eager… We don't want to keep it waiting any longer… do we?..." Kneeling on both legs, she pulled down his pants and underwear, smirking and slightly blushing when his erection was fully visible. "My, my… Pretty impressive for a boy your age… It's definitely bigger than Nagato could ever provide, even when there were six different choices he could have made…" Konan started to lick the head, grabbing the shaft with her left hand and rubbing it, earning a loud moan from Naruto.

"O-oh wow…" he gasped, tugging her hair a little with both hands. Konan smiled and stood, pushed him back-down on his bed, and kneeled on the ground before his penis, licking the side of his shaft closest to her and rubbing everywhere else on it with her hands.

Naruto was speechless; he had never felt this great before in his life. All he could do was helplessly moan and tug at her hair; he wanted more and more by the second. His pleasure was multiplied even more once Konan took his dick in her mouth and started sucking and bobbing her head; the feeling was incredible.

Konan, despite having done this several times before, was enjoying herself also. She sucked and bobbed a little faster, massaging his testicles with her left hand a bit. His constant moaning and tugging kept reminding her of how he was still a virgin, and it made her feel even more joyous. She was going to be this boy's first time, the boy that would continue her former lovers' work, and every time she was reminded of that fact she loved it even more. No matter who he loved, no matter who he married, she would always have this moment to remind her that he accepts her; she would always have this moment to remind her that he made her his, and no one else's.

The blue-haired beauty took his entire cock into her mouth and bobbed harder and faster, wrapping her tongue around his penis lovingly. At this point, Naruto was thrusting into her mouth himself, savoring the feeling and desiring more of it.

" Mmf! O-oh God! I-it's coming! Mmh!"

Konan smiled against his cock and bobbed/sucked as hard as she could, dropping his testicles and focusing on finishing the most important task at hand.

"Mmmmf! _K-Konan!_" Naruto climaxed into her mouth, moaning and panting from the treatment he'd just received while his partner drank her reward.

Taking his penis out of her mouth, she smiled. "I hope you enjoyed it…" she joked.

Naruto laughed nervously, still trying to catch his breath. "W-what do you t-think?"

Konan laughed and laid on top of him, jerking him off with her left hand to get him harder. "I think we're going to get along very well… Tell me, are you uncomfortable with kissing me after what I've just done?"

Naruto hadn't needed to say anything. He kissed her lustfully, grabbing her ass with both hands. Konan unzipped his jacket with her free hand and jerked him off harder with her left, wrestling his tongue with hers. Naruto dutifully slipped off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, the latter action causing a disconnection between their tongues. Naruto went after her neck next, sucking, licking, and nibbling his target. Konan moaned and rubbed his bare chest, stroking his abs and sucking his neck in return. She pushed him off for a second, earning a confused look from Naruto.

"Remember… good things come to those who wait…" She rolled on top of him, pulling him up so they faced each other and she was perched on his lap, and pulled off her shirt. "Can you help a little with the rest?..." Naruto nodded, flushing red, and undid her bra, laying her down in front of him and pulling off her shorts and underwear, proceeding to throw them on the floor. Both lovers were now completely nude.

Naruto looked at his naked partner for the first time and realized just how stunning she was. Her breasts weren't too big but weren't too small either; in short, they were the perfect size. Her body had no flaws that he could see, her skin as smooth and soft as could be; all in all, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Konan was impressed with Naruto's setup as well; he was muscular but not to an obnoxious point, he was handsome, and his penis was a pretty decent size. His skin was a little rough, but that's how she'd grown to like it. Then again, she didn't care about his looks too much; it was the fact of who he was that pleased her most.

Naruto licked her left nipple a little and started sucking not long after, his right hand having reached for her womanhood. His lover started to moan loudly once he began thrusting his index finger into her pussy, sucking her breast harder.

The angel of Amegakure could take it no longer. "P-put it in whenever you want..."

The blonde was instantly ready and removed his finger, replacing it with his dick and slowly slid it in, moaning from the new feeling. Both of his hands now grabbed her back, him moving his chest as close to hers as possible, and started pounding into her. Konan moaned the loudest she could and wrapped her legs around his back, grabbing his shoulders. "N-Naruto!"

"K-Konan!" Naruto moaned in response, pounding as hard and deep into her as he could. He couldn't believe that he was having sex this early in his life, nor that it was with the woman it was with, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was pleasing his partner, nothing else mattered at the moment.

They lost track of how long they made love like that, both lovers enjoying it too immensely to care. Eventually, Naruto grabbed Konan's anus with both hands and slammed into her as hard as he could, moving faster with every second, a climax nearing. "K-Konan! I-it's coming!"

Konan's moans mixed in with her words. "M-me too! N-Naruto! I-inside! I need it I-inside! Naruto!"

"_K-Konan!_"

"_Naruto!_"

With each name came each respective climax, thus ensuring that this night would never be forgotten.

The two lovers collapsed next to each other on the bed, Konan pulling the covers over them. She asked her partner jokingly, "... Well… How was it?..." A smile fell on her face.

Naruto chuckled and took his time answering. "… I… I really enjoyed it… but I have to ask why me?" he asked looking at her.

Konan smiled softly at him as she laid her head on his chest " Nagato and Yahiko would joke around when we were younger that I needed to find someone to love" she said with a light blush

Naruto blushed as well looking at her " I understand Konan but I am not sure of my feeling for you yet… but I would also like to see where we head" he said. After he said that Konan nodded her head before she paused and looked up at him with a smirk

"… Just one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

Konan smirked flirtatiously. "… can you go another round?"

Naruto smiled. "Let's find out..."

After a few hours the couple experimented with the shadow clones jutsu which Konan just loved having 18 Naruto all around her using her body. The two even experiment with a lesbian gang bang by having Naruto turn into his female form Naruko which Konan found fun while Naruto was not sure how he felt about having sex while as a girl.

Konan laid back and panted as she moved closer to Naruto with a smile on her face..

Their relationship went well for a few months before Konan realized that Naruto was still young and needed to find someone his own age to love.

==End of Flashback=

Konan sighed before she looked at the girls " Naruto-sama and I dated for nearly 11 months before I broke it off. I understood that Naruto needed someone to love more his age and he had a responsibility to his village that he need to keep and he could not do so while he was seeing me" she said careful not to reveal that she took Naruto's virginity

Hinata was staring at the woman. She was having the feeling that she left something out as she told her story. Sakura looked at Hinata before she turned to Konan with a smile on her face " thank you for your tale. Please enjoy your stay in the village Amekage-sama" she said with a bow before she drag Hinata out with Ino and Tenten following them.

Konan watched the girls leave before a small boy walked out with blonde hair with a blue streak in it. He had deep purple eyes and was looking at the woman " Mommy who was that?" he asked with a cute yawn

Konan smiled softly " nothing Yahiko just some people coming to talk to mommy" she said picking him up.

The little boy nodded his head " ok mommy" he said cuddling up to her.

Konan smiled softly looking at her son. He was three years old getting ready to turn four and he was just a smart boy. She smiled taking him to his room and gently laid him on the bed to sleep. She had raised him by herself for years and loved him. After she tucked him in she turned around and smiled softly " Thank you Naruto-sama" she whispered before turning the lights out.

Meanwhile outside the girls were looking through the book. " Ok so first was Temari and now Konan… who else did that baka date?" Sakura asked as she looked to the next page.

Ino moved closer to have a better look at the book wondering who was in it. She gasped in shock as the next page was none other than….

End

-  
Dizz-sensei: Oh I bet no one saw that coming

Naruto: O-O oh god I am going to die… WAIT I HAVE A KID WITH KONAN!1

Dizz-sensei : ' evil smirk' maybe

Naruto: 'freaking out'

Dizz-sensei: um well while Naruto freaks out please review this chapter and tell me what you think… and have mercy on my first lemon and next Chapter is where your request come in.

Konan: Goodbye


End file.
